Fantastic Four Vol 1 274
** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Kemp Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Members of the Fantastic Four chronologically appear in other publications prior to this story. ** Reed was seen watching the Sub-Mariner's address to the United Nations in . ** Sue was last seen in while Spider-Man's alien costume is held by Reed for examination. ** Johnny, She-Hulk, and "Alicia" were all last seen in where a scan of Johnny's powers were sought by the Chief Examiner. * Reed and Sue purchased a home in Belle Porte back in , the motivation -- per their decision to find a home in -- was to provide a stable family home for Franklin who was tortured by Annihilus in - . The adopted cover identities of Reed and Sue Benjamin. * Alma Chambers appears here from , she next appears in when she hires occult expert Elspeth Cromwell to dispose of the "witches". It's Cromwell's face on the cover of the magazine that Alma is looking at. * Sue is upset over the miscarriage of her second child. Sue and Reed conceived this second child in . Sue lost the baby in due to complications brought on by her unique physiology. Years later Franklin will use his powers to resurrect the baby in , Sue succeeds in giving birth to this child in with the help of Doctor Doom. * The woman seen with Johnny is not really Alicia Masters, but a Skrull spy named Lyja who took Alicia's place, as revealed in . This switch took place during the events of . "Alicia" is pursuing a romance with Johnny after discovering that the Thing had left the team recently, the relationship is a sham to maintain "Aicia's" close ties to the group. * Reed mentions that Johnny and She-Hulk have their own places, She-Hulk has maintained an apartment in New York since joining the Avengers in . Johnny got his own apartment in . * Reed talks about the complicated ownership of the Baxter Building and the leases the tenants maintain. Some facts about the Baxter Building: ** According to , Reed had purchased the building prior to the Fantastic Four moving in back in ** When the Fantastic Four had to file for bankruptcy in , Reed had to sell the building to Walter Collins. When the FF became solvent again, they then began renting their old headquarters from the new owner. (Collins himself was not identified as owner of the Baxter Building until ) ** The top floors were destroyed by Terrax in , when Collins found out he was furious until Reed bought the building outright from in in . * Reed wonders how the Thing is doing on Battleworld. During the Secret Wars the Thing discovered that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms in . When the battle ended in the Thing decided to stay on Battleworld. His adventures there are documented in - . * The events in this issue featuring the Thing take place immediately after the events of where Ben battled creatures that were based on various movie monsters and villains. * Thing mentions that he is seeking out his "lady friend" is Tarianna, the personification of Ben's idea of the ideal woman, whom he first met in . Ben's quest for her continues in . * The flying device was dispatched to the Fantastic Four's headquarters by Doctor Doom's Doombots as revealed in . * Spider-Man's alien costume originated from Battleworld when he needed to replace his torn costume, as seen in . Recently Spider-Man discovered the costume was alive and was trying to permanently bond to him in , he turned it over to Reed Richards to be examined and contained in that issue and has remained trapped since. It was last seen in where it tried to trick Franklin Richards into releasing it. It's escape continues in . It tries to bond to Peter again, but is seemingly destroyed thanks to the loud rings of a church bell in . * The members of the Fantastic Four are next seen in where they and the Avengers battle the Living Monolith. | Trivia = | Recommended = Thing #19| | Links = }}